


The soul of the city of Gotham

by Amikla



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, mixed media art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amikla/pseuds/Amikla





	The soul of the city of Gotham




End file.
